Enseñame a Amar
by Princess Potter19
Summary: ¿Le pedirias a la persona que mas odias que te enseñe a amar? Entra y lo descubriras.


**ENSEÑAME A AMAR**

En una hermosísima noche de verano y en una de las tantas esquinas del enorme castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson sentada rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos llorando muy desconsolada.

En ese momento iba pasando una chica castaña con su cabello todo embarañado (como de costumbre) cuando escucho sollozar a la chica antes mencionada. Se dio cuenta de quien era, quiso retirarse pero algo la obligo a permanecer ahí y acercarse aunque en realidad fue porque le dio un poco de lastima.

- ¿Que te pasa parkinson, te puedo ayudar en algo?.- dijo algo preocupada

- No creo que puedas ayudarme, pero de todas formas gracias.- respondió tratando de despistar un poco su sufrimiento y al mismo tiempo fue de forma sincera, algo que extraño mucho a la chica ya que esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

- Bueno pero si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mí.- la gryffindor dijo con un tono aliviador.

Cuando la castaña se disponía a retirarse, escucho un pequeño susurro sin entender muy bien el motivo.

- Que bueno que lo odias.- Parkinson se mostró con mucha rabia y rencor.

- ¿Que¿Odiar a quien?.- pregunto la castaña aún sin entender.

- No nada, disculpa.- mintió para que Hermione no preguntara más.

La gryffindor no le tomo mucha importancia y fue entonces que se retiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y por otro lado en casa de un cierto rubio muy apuesto de ojos grises y codiciado por todas las estudiantes de Howgarts.

- Hijo la cena esta lista¿puedes bajar?.- se escucho una dulce y tierna voz.

En ese momento venia bajando Draco de su recamara.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que la madre mas encantadora (con un tono sarcástico) se preocupa por su hijo.- dijo el chico molesto.

- Porque me hablas así hijo, si yo siempre he estado al pendiente de ti.- dijo muy preocupada Narcisa Malfoy.

- Si claro, a ti solo te importa los malditos negocios de mi padre, nunca te preocupas por mi, eres una mala madre, te odio, me tienes harto, desearía no ser tu hijo, ojala me hubieran dado a escoger y créeme no aparecerías ni siquiera en lista de espera.- le grito el slytherin muy enfadado.

- Pero….- no pudo terminar, cuando el rubio solo giro y se retiro.- Draco¡¡¡Regresa, Draco!!! Draco no me dejes hablando sola¡¡¡Draco!!!.- le gritaba su mamá sin obtener respuesta.

Su madre se quedo ahí parada llorando desconsolada, ya que la actitud del chico le había causado mucho dolor pues en realidad ella lo amaba (y quien no jeje).

Cuando sin darse cuenta solo escucho la puerta y vio la silueta de su pequeño salir, y de hecho tenia que irse porque la verdad se había escabullido del castillo, tenia que llegar antes de que lo notaran el profesor Snape, la profesora Mcgonagall o alguien que pudiera delatarlo.

Llegando ahí se choco con quien menos quería provocando que cayeran las cosas que esta traía y causando un poco de rabia en ella.

- Lo que me faltaba.- dijo ella con cara de fastidio

-Porque no te fijas por donde caminas sangre sucia.- respondió el slytherin con un tono no muy agradable.

- Ahora resulta!!! Tú eres el idiota que no se fija por donde va y a parte de que tiras mis cosas.- contesto la castaña retando al chico.

- Mira maldita sangre sucia.- diciendo esto agarrándola de los brazos y empujándola hacia la pared, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno con el otro.- en primer lugar no soy idiota y en segunda como eres tan insignificante para mi que ni siquiera te hago en el mundo no me percate de que venias, aunque sinceramente con ese pelo espantoso y esponjado hasta un ciego podría verte.- era obvio que lo ultimo lo dijo burlándose de ella.

La castaña se quedo anonadada y no precisamente por lo que Draco le había dicho sino por la gama de sensaciones que estaba presenciando en ese momento¿Talvez el rubio no se había dado cuenta¿O si¿Qué me esta pasando¿Por qué no quiero que se aleje?, eran muchas las preguntas que la chica se hacía en ese momento. Lo único que sabía es que sentía muy bien entre los brazos del slytherin porque a decir verdad el chico no la estaba estrujando como ella esperaba.

Al momento en que reaccionaron la gryffindor fue la que se separo del rubio tomando solo sus cosas y salio de ahí, acto el cual a Draco le sorprendió mucho pero aun así se retiro a su sala común.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione entro a su sala lo hizo de forma muy desconcertada y tan despistada que no noto la presencia de una persona la cual se quedo observándola y preguntándose ¿Qué le estará pasando a su amiga?

- ¿Te pasa algo, Herms?.- preguntó un poco preocupada Ginny, esto provoco que Hermione diera un pequeño brinco ya que se asusto.

- Yo… este….- dijo sin saber que responderle a su amiga.- ¿A mi?... no, no me pasa nada ¿Por qué?.- tratando de que Ginny no preguntara mas.

- Bueno es que te vi como preocupada y ya sabes mi imaginación tan loca creí que te había ocurrido algo, que habías visto un fantasma o que te había hecho algo el hurón de Malfoy.- dijo la chica jugando sin saber que lo ultimo era la razón por la que su amiga estaba así.

- Ay Ginny que tonterías dices.- provocando que la chica se sumergiera de nuevo en lo que había pasado.

- ¿Hermione?.- haciendo una seña con la mano en frente de la cara de la castaña y sin obtener respuesta, fue entonces cuando grito.- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!.- asustándola nuevamente.

- Aaaayyyy Ginny me espantaste.- dijo exaltada.

- Perdón, pero pusiste una caraaaa y te perdiste, de verdad ¿No te pasa nada¿Estas bien?.- insistía Ginny.

- Que si, ya te dije que si.- diciendo esto se volteo, camino a su recamara y le dijo.- y ya duérmete que tenemos clase mañana.- grito muy exaltada y nerviosa la castaña.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente como de costumbre estaban en el comedor todas las casas desayunando, Hermione entro y lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia Slytherin, pero no lograba entender porque lo hizo era como si una mirada gris la jalara hacia allá y de hecho cierto rubio la miraba como insinuándole algo pero al mismo tiempo le volteo la cara, ilusionando y dejando caer a la castaña.

Después comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, al encontrarlos fue hacia ellos y se sentó en el lugar que los 3 habían reservado para ella.

- Hola chicos.- dijo disimulando lo que había pasado segundos antes.

- Hola Hermione.- respondió sin dudar Harry.

- ¿Cómo… amaneciste… Herms?.- pregunto con dificultad Ron, ya que tenia la boca llena de comida.

- Creo que alguien se quedo dormida.- con un tono burlón.- y eso que anoche me regañaste para que me durmiera.- esta vez con un tono acusador dijo Ginny.

- Disculpen es que anoche tuve dificultad para dormir.

- Si lo pude notar, alcance a ver que te movías mucho Herms.- dijo su amiga algo preocupada.

- ¿Y eso¿Pasa algo?.- pregunto su querido amigo Harry.

- No Harry, es solo que tenia cosas que pensar.- Y la verdad es que

la chica se había quedado preocupada y es que no podía sentir eso, es lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Terminando así la platica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Ron y Harry iban hacia su sala común cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz que Hermione reconoció al instante.

- Granger¿podemos hablar? .- dijo la chica un poco temerosa.

- S… si.- respondió la castaña muy confundida.- claro Parkinson.

Ron y Harry se quedaron muy extrañados con lo que acaban de ver, pero aún así decidieron retomar su camino, dejando sola a Hermione y a Pansy.

- ¿Recuerdas la otra noche? Granger yo….- no alcanzo a terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Hermione.

- Parkinson no tienes nada que explicarme, lo que paso créeme ahí quedo.- dijo esto tratando de calmar a la chica.

- Gracias de verdad es importante que nadie sepa lo que viste.-dijo mostrándose sincera.

- Claro, lo entiendo solo tengo una pregunta ¿podrías respondérmela?

- Si.- fue todo lo que dijo.

- Es solo que tu dijiste "que bueno que lo odias"… bueno yo… quería saber a ¿quien te referías? - dijo la castaña mostrándose realmente interesada.

- A Malfoy, Granger… a Draco Malfoy… veras ese día yo iba a cometer la tontería mas grande de mi vida pero el me trato como una basura, como si no valiera nada ¿entiendes? Pero sabes hoy se lo agradezco ya que gracias a eso no lo hice, pero créeme en ese momento logro hacerme sentir realmente una basura.- comentó la chica cristalizándosele los ojos.

- Parkinson yo… lo siento.- retirándose de ahí casi llorando ya que por un momento llego a pensar que "él" podía haber cambiado.

Salio corriendo del lugar, iba tan distraída, casi llegando a la sala de pociones que no se percato de que en ese momento se abría la puerta e iba saliendo un chico rubio pero este también iba distraído y chocaron provocando que el slytherin se molestara mucho.

-Ay otra vez tu¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas maldita sangre sucia?.- dijo gritando el chico.

- Malfoy yo….- respondió esto levantando la cara y secándose las lagrimas.- lo siento.-comento la chica sin dudar.

- Aaaayyyy ¿Estas llorando sangre sucia?.- burlándose de la castaña.- ¿Qué tendrá la nenita?, a caso no encontraste tu cepillo del cabello, ah no, no te peinas jaja.- Draco seguía molestándola sin saber que Hermione se estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas.- o será acaso de que Potter esta tan ocupado que no te pone atención.- insinuando que la castaña quiere a su amigo de otra forma.- ay de verdad no sabes lo repugnante y asquerosa que te vez llorando, bueno más de lo que ya te ves, me das asco maldita sangre sucia.

Ante este comentario Hermione limpio sus lagrimas y arqueo una ligera sonrisa mezclada con maldad.

- ¿Qué pasa sangre sucia? Acaso ¿Te ríes de tu propia desgracia?.- dijo burlándose aun mas el rubio.

- Veras lo que esta sangre sucia puede llegar hacer.- murmuro la chica muy decidida a realizar lo que se le vino a la mente.

Draco alcanzó a escuchar lo que la gryffindor le dijo y no entendió a que se refería. Cuando de pronto Hermione soltó sus libros provocando que cayeran al suelo, se acerco al chico y lo empujo hacia la pared, desconcertando mucho a este.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos…?.- no logro terminar ya que fue interrumpido por algo que jamás se lo esperaría.

Hermione lo jalo de la camisa acercando sus labios a los de él logrando así besarlo rodeo el cuello del chico como tratando de que nunca se fuera de ella porque a decir verdad desde aquel momento de que quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno con el otro Hermione se había quedado con ganas de tocar sus hermosos y carnosos labios, después de unos segundos lo aventó provocando que el rubio se pegara en la pared y aunque el rubio se había quedado sin habla no pudo decir nada, Hermione se había sonrojado mientras besaba al slytherin y sintiendo una energía recorrer su cuerpo ya que había sentido el bien formado cuerpo del chico no dijo nada y salio corriendo del lugar olvidando los libros que traía y se fue al único lugar que sabía no habría gente y ahí podía desahogarse todo lo que quisiera.

Draco no hizo nada mas que responder su beso, por alguna extraña razón al rubio ni siquiera le molesto ni un poco lo que acaba de hacer Hermione, en realidad lo estaba... ¿disfrutando?.

Minutos después la castaña estaba sentada en la mesa más escondida posible de la biblioteca, agachada llorando, tapándose la cara, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido y se asusto porque la verdad no se lo esperaba. Levanto muy poco la mirada cuando vio que una silueta ponía sus libros en la mesa que ella estaba y el Slytherin la miro con indiferencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue camino hacia la salida.

- Draco….- murmuro la chica.

El chico se detuvo al escuchar como lo había llamado pero no le dio mucha importancia y de nuevo reanudo su camino.

Mientras tanto Hermione sentía unas ganas tremendas de decirle todo lo que se merecía el rubio pero se contuvo y trato de hablarle mas serena y apretó los puños levantándose de su silla tomando valor.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerle daño a todos los que te rodean¿Porque no simplemente te alejas cuando no quieres a alguien, en vez de hacerlos sufrir?, Malfoy no toda la gente va a hacer lo que tu quieras si tus amigotes te aguantan créeme no todos lo harán.- el rubio solo escuchaba sin voltear a verla.- y si pidieras las cosas por favor la gente te ayudaría aunque sino quiere esa persona o no puede tu tienes que comprender. Malfoy ¿me estas escuchando?.- pregunto la castaña sin obtener respuesta.

El chico estaba comprendiendo pero no quería que la Gryffindor se diera cuenta ya que una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla derecha y creyó que si la castaña lo miraba esta se burlaría. Hermione se estaba desesperando y no pudo aguantar mas, tomo sus libros y se acerco a el rubio.

- Sabes que, ya no aguanto mas, trate de hacerte entender pero tu no quieres que nadie te ayude si sigues así te vas a quedar solo y no vas a conocer el significado y el valor de las palabras amor y amistad.- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

En eso Draco volteo a verla con una sonrisa maliciosa y murmuro.- y eso de que sirve según tu Granger.

- Vaya pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones.- respondió la chica burlándose.- y sirve de mucho Draco, a caso ¿te quieres quedar solo?.- dijo tratando de hacerlo entender.

- Mira maldita sangre sucia yo tengo el dinero suficiente para tener la mujer y amigos que se me pegue la gana además simplemente con mi apellido tengo a mis pies a quien quiera.- respondió el rubio presumiendo

- Ay ¡¡¡NO!!! Volviste, definitivamente te veías mejor callado además según tu con dinero obtienes lo que quieres y eso de que sirve Malfoy es cierto que los tendrás pero por interés y no serán sinceros contigo.- dijo Hermione ya muy molesta y se retiro de ahí.

Después de ese momento la Gryffindor no volvió a ver al Slytherin, eso la entristecía un poco pero aun así trataba de disimular ante sus amigos, casi no salía de la biblioteca para evitar que Ginny, Harry o Ron le preguntaran algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya casi un mes y de Draco ni sus luces parecía como que lo hubieran desparecido por obra de magia. Hermione por primera vez desde ese entonces se atrevió a bajar al comedor porque casi no comía y cuando lo hacia ponía cualquier tipo de pretexto para que sus amigos le llevaran comida al cuarto y la verdad bajo con ilusiones de ver a cierto chico rubio pero los de Slytherin y Ravenclow habían ido a almorzar temprano ya que tenían un concurso de quidditch compitiendo juntos. Cuando llegaron al comedor lo primero que hizo la castaña fue empezar a buscar al chico.

- ¿Buscas a alguien Hermione?.- dijo un chico moreno que estaba a su lado ayudando a su amiga a buscar sin saber realmente lo que buscaba.

Herms al ver esto arqueo una ligera sonrisa y respondió.- No Harry gracias

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios días y había llegado la temporada de tormentas. Eran unas lluvias demasiado fuertes, los estudiantes de Howgarts no salían mas que para sus clases ya que los salones se encontraban dentro del castillo. Hermione estaba sentada en una orilla de la ventana de su recamara viendo la lluvia caer cuando de pronto vio una silueta en el patio, sacudió un poco su cabeza y limpio sus ojos ya que pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero no, no era su imaginación en realidad si vio una silueta, la volvió a ver y esta vez puso mas atención para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Draco?.- se pregunto la chica muy desconcertada.

Hermione al verlo salio corriendo sin importarle absolutamente nada ya que lo único que quería era llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su ¿amor? Pensó un segundo y se detuvo pero cuanto más lo pensaba más quería llegar hasta el rubio. Cuando iba llegando a la entrada nunca se imagino quienes pudieran estar ahí.

- Herms¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- pregunto un chico moreno muy preocupado.

- Este yo….- dijo confundida la chica pero no podía esperar mas tiempo en dar explicaciones así es que solo respondió.- disculpa Harry no puedo explicarte ahora.- y salio corriendo de ahí.

- Hermione!!! Hermione!!! Te vas a enfermar.- grito el moreno sin obtener respuesta alguna.

A la castaña no le importaba lo que le dijera nadie solo quería saber que le pasaba a Draco y porque estaba ahí. Cuando llego a donde lo había visto para su sorpresa el ya no estaba sintió una tristeza enorme que invadía todo su cuerpo no podía creer que había llegado demasiado tarde, cuando se disponía a irse volteo a un árbol que estaba a su derecha y lo primero que vio fue a Draco sentado agarrando su hermoso cabello que estaba todo empapado llorando aunque sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cara pudo percatarse de su dolor por la expresión de su cara, corrió hacia el poniéndose en cuclillas frente de el.

- Draco¿Qué te pasa¿Porque estas aquí¿Te vas a enfermar? Ven levántate.- dijo esto tratando de levantar al chico.

El rubio se zafo de los brazos de la chica provocando que esta se cayera.- suéltame, déjame solo.- dijo suplicándole a la gryffindor.

- Pero Malfoy no te das cuenta que esta lloviendo, te puedes enfermar además yo solo te quiero ayudar.- dijo la castaña preocupada.

- ¿Ayudarme? Ja¿tu? Después de todo lo que te he hecho, así quieres ayudarme ¿Por qué¿Por qué Hermione? Yo no merezco que nadie me ayude.- dijo el rubio llorando aún mas.

La castaña se desconcertó mucho por como la había llamado pero aun así trato de saber que le pasaba a ese chico de carácter fuerte, al que nunca había visto así.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Malfoy? Cualquier persona merece que se le ayude y si quiero ayudarte es porque….- no pudo terminar la revelación que tanto deseaba la chica decir ya que fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Cualquiera menos yo, menos una basura como yo, siempre te he dicho sangre sucia, basura y cosas como esas, ahora me doy cuenta de lo estupido que he sido todo este tiempo, me he dedicado a hacerle daño a la gente que más quiero ¡sabes! después de todo lo que me dijiste la otra vez en la biblioteca trate de corregir mi error pero siempre que trato de acercarme a alguien con buenas intenciones termino haciéndole mas daño.- grito esto desesperado.

Hermione se levanto del frente de Draco y se sentó a un lado del rubio abrazándolo y poniendo la cabeza del chico en su pecho, tratando de que el rubio sintiera un poco de cariño y así sentirse mejor. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados el rubio volteo a ver a Hermione a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunto el chico.

- Disculpa.- dijo herms sin entender.

- Si, lo que escuchaste ¿Por qué?.- volvió a insistir el rubio.

- Porque que Malfoy.- dijo la chica sin aun entender.

- Porque eres tan linda conmigo después de todo lo mal que te he tratado.

- Draco yo….- pero no pudo terminar.

El rubio acaricio la mejilla de la gryffindor desconcertando a esta, de pronto agarro la cara de la chica acercándola poco a poco a la de él, le quito el cabello de su rostro, contemplo sus labios y sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hacia él, la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, hasta que ya no existió, logrando así besarla.

Minutos después se separaron tratando de averiguar que es lo que realmente pasaba.

- De verdad no se que me esta pasando.- dijo el chico muy confundido.

- ¿Pasando de que Malfoy?.- pregunto la castaña sin comprender al Slytherin.

- Que acaso no te das cuenta Granger, esto no es normal desde aquella vez no he podido dejar de pensar en cada una de tus palabras, me cautivaron tus hermosos ojos cafés y tu preocupada desesperación por hacer entender a un niño mimado y tan cruel como yo, créeme nunca había visto a alguien preocuparse tanto por mi.

Hermione y Draco seguían abrazados sin darse cuenta ya que lo único que querían era saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

- Bueno yo… solo quería… mira Malfoy yo tampoco se que me esta pasando lo único que se es que quería verte y….- pero algo la interrumpió, algo que jamás se lo esperaba.

- Hermione… Enséñame a amar.- suplico el rubio sonando muy sincero.

- Malfoy yo… ay mira eso no se enseña, solo se siente y se disfruta a veces puedes o no estar con esa persona a la que ames y sin que esta se de cuenta, puedes estar con esa persona segundos, minutos u horas o puedes simplemente no estar con ella y amarla increíblemente en ocasiones solo con mirarla de lejos es suficiente para sentirte bien ¡¡¡amar es algo inexplicable!!!- la chica respondió mirando al rubio directamente a sus hermosos grises provocando que el slytherin se pusiera un poco nervioso y sin saber la expresión que se había formado en su rostro.

- ¿Has estado enamorada Granger?- pregunto muy intrigado el rubio.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Malfoy?

- Bueno es solo que la manera en que acabas de describir lo que es amar y la cara que pusiste, bueno yo pensé que….- pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido

- Si, yo nunca llegue a imaginar que me iba a pasar esto, pero ese chico sin saberlo me vuelve loca y cuando no lo veo lo extraño demasiado y me pongo muy triste, quisiera estar todo el tiempo con el, mimarlo, cuidarlo, quererlo, abrazarlo.- un pequeño suspiro salio de la castaña sin darse cuenta.

- Vaya, si que estas enamorada.- rió un poco el chico provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.- que envidia le tengo, quisiera que alguien algún día sintiera eso por mi….- hubo un silencio entre los dos por un momento, cuando de pronto el rubio comento.- y dime algo ¿puedo saber quien es el afortunado?- pregunto el chico sin imaginarse cual seria la respuesta.

- De verdad no te imaginas quien es ese chico.- en eso volteo a ver al rubio y el hizo lo mismo quedando a escasos minutos el uno del otro.

- Noooo! No me digas que es… ¡¡¡Potter!!!- dijo el rubio burlándose.

- Ay Draco tenías que arruinar este momento.- dijo la castaña molesta, levantándose de ahí y caminando hacia el castillo cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que la jalaron hacia atrás y volteándola hacia ellos.

- Discúlpame Hermione no pensé que te fueras a molestar aunque realmente si creí que fuera el y es que sinceramente quien no piensa eso si todo el día están juntos, se llevan muy bien, nunca los he visto pelear y se defienden el uno al otro.- comento el chico describiendo la relación entre ellos.

- Pues no… el chico del cual estoy profundamente enamorada se llama… Draco, Draco Malfoy, de ti Draco ¿entiendes?.- gritando lo ultimo y saliendo corriendo del lugar dejando al chico sin saber que pensar que decir se quedo realmente sorprendido por la revelación de la chica que mas ha fastidiado en el colegio, de la chica que jamás llego a pensar que se enamoraría de el.

Al día siguiente Hermione caminaba hacia el gran comedor en ese momento vio una cabellera rubia recargado en la puerta y trato de escabullirse para que el slytherin no la viera ya que se sentía apenada por lo que le había dicho un día anterior.

- Ah no, esta vez no te iras.- dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura en eso la castaña giro un poco la cabeza pero no pudo decir nada ya que el slytherin saco su varita y se la llevo de ahí.

Aparecieron en un lugar que Hermione jamás se hubiera imaginado, algo inexplicable, un campo lleno de hermosas flores existían de todo tipo y colores alrededor solo había unas paredes de roca y frente de ellos una cueva el cual Draco dirigió a Hermione hacia allá.

- ¿Donde estamos?- pregunto la chica muy desconcertada.

- Ah, pues es una sorpresa pero no te preocupes no te voy a secuestrar te lo prometo de hecho lo único que quiero es hacerte sentir bien.- comento el chico tratando de que la castaña se tranquilizara.

- Esta bien.- dijo la castaña tranquilamente.

Cuando entraron a la cueva Hermione se encontró con un camino de pétalos rosas que daba hacia una mesa adornada con 3 velas rosas encendidas, un ramillete de rosas, 2 platos y 2 copas.

Draco llevaba a la castaña del brazo y al llegar a la mesa retiro una de las sillas y le hizo una seña a Herms para que se sentara después la acerco un poco, al minuto el rubio tomo una botella y lleno la copa que estaba al lado de la chica después lleno la otra, dejo la botella y se sentó, alzo su copa y…

- ¡Salud! Por la mujer más bella, dulce y tierna que he conocido.- exclamó el slytherin muy orgulloso de lo que decía aunque Hermione no lo podía creer en su rostro había una expresión que radiaba toda la cueva.

- De verdad no lo puedo creer, tu Draco Malfoy el chico mas rudo y mas prepotente de Hogwarts, el rey de Slytherin aquí con una sangre sucia en no se donde…- pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Hermione necesito algo... bueno mas bien pedirte, que me dejes estar cerca de ti, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que si puedo querer a alguien, de descubrir que puedo acercarme a una persona sin lastimarla.

Al escuchar esto, la chica se quedo sin habla no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Draco, yo….- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida ya que el chico se había levantado de su lugar y fue hacia ella, la levanto sorprendiendo a la castaña al darle el beso mas tierno además combinado de pasión que jamás le hayan dado.

Minutos después se separaron y tomando un poco de aire solo se escucho un ligero susurro.

- No

- ¿Disculpa¿No que Hermione?- preguntaba el chico sin entender la respuesta de la chica.

- Que no quiero que te acerques a mi Malfoy.- dijo la castaña sin voltear a ver a Draco.

En ese momento el rubio se sintió derrotado, sentía que todo lo que había hecho era en vano, soltó a la chica y se dio la media vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada, un silencio sepulcral adorno aquella situación.

- Draco, no quiero que te acerques a mi para demostrarme que si te puedes acercar a alguien sin hacerle daño, quiero que te demuestres a ti mismo que si puedes y si quieres hacerlo conmigo a tu lado estoy mas que dispuesta.- dijo Hermione sin dudar de que quería estar cerca del rubio.

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! Por un momento creí que no querías tenerme a tu lado.- dijo el chico volteando y abrazando nuevamente a la castaña. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

- Creo que debemos irnos ya se han de haber dado cuenta de que no estamos y se van a empezar a preocupar.- dijo la castaña preocupada.

- Tienes razón pero solo esta vez porque quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo.- respondió el rubio y en ese momento tomo su varita y desaparecieron del lugar.

Llegaron al castillo abrazados, tratando de que nadie los viera llegar juntos, no había pasado ni un par de segundos de que la castaña y el rubio se habían separado cuando venían llegando Ron y Harry.

- ¿Qué quería el hurón de Malfoy, Herms¿Te estaba molestando?- pregunto Harry preocupado por su amiga.

- No le digas hurón a….- la chica se detuvo un momento y se quedo pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.- a Malfoy bueno no es que lo defienda sino que no, no me estaba molestando.- mintió para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta.

- Que bueno que lo aclaras Herms porque por un momento llegue a pensar que lo estabas defendiendo.- esta vez fue Ron quien le comento a la chica.

- Yo… defender a… Malfoy ¡ay! Ron como se te ocurre, bueno chicos los dejo tengo unas cosas pendientes.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios meses desde aquel día, Draco y Hermione siguieron viéndose a escondidas y disfrutando cada segundo que pasaban juntos y habían decidido que ya era tiempo de que todo el mundo supiera la verdad.

Estaban en el desayuno y Dumbledore iba a dar un informe pero en la mesa de Slytherin habían un alboroto y es que cierto chico rubio se había levantado de su lugar e iba camino hacía donde se encontraba el director de Hogwarts.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿me permite?- el rubio le susurro al oído.

En el gran comedor había demasiado escándalo y es porque no lograban entender el motivo de que el chico estuviera allá. Cuando de pronto algo asusto a todos los presentes.

- ¡SILENCIO!- grito Dumbledore.- su compañero Draco Malfoy quiere informarles algo.

- Ho… Hola, buenos días.- dijo el chico algo nervioso.- se que todos los que están aquí… o la mayoría de todos aquí me odian pero primero que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los que les eh hecho daño y yo se que son muchos.

- Mas de lo que el piensa.- dijo un chico de cabello pelirrojo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Cállate Ron.- dijo sin pensar la castaña.

- Déjenme terminar por favor.- continuo el rubio.- pero quiero que sepan que he cambiado y todo se lo debo a una chica, una chica maravillosa que en estos últimos meses me ha enseñado muchas cosas que yo no sabía que existían, ha sido realmente espectacular conocerla y convivir esta etapa de mi vida y este cambio junto a ella y estoy enamorado, si, como lo escuchan, enamorado. Yo le pedí que estuviera a mi lado, que me ayudara a cambiar y lo logro, lo logramos juntos y hoy se lo quiero agradecer.

¡¡¡ GRACIAS, GRACIAS HERMIONE JANE GRANGER POR HABERME ENSEÑADO A AMAR!!!

FIN

---------------------------------------------

Hola a todas, pues bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, quise hacerlo un ONE-SHOT. Les agradeceria enormemente que me dejaran un review. Bueno cuidense, besos. Bye.


End file.
